


Listen

by nightStar17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightStar17/pseuds/nightStar17
Summary: Wonwoo didn't want to believe when his friends told him that Mingyu had been cheating on him with another guy.  When he saw them himself, he knew he had to let Mingyu go. But Wonwoo wanted one more day with Mingyu before letting him go.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll listen to you later. Just later, okay? Mingyu-ahh, I have somewhere I want to show you first."

"But-"

"Please!"

Jeon Wonwoo didn't usually say please, Mingyu nodded and let Wonwoo lead him away. 

They arrived in an arcade, The Caratland, a place that Mingyu never got to take Wonwoo for their date because Mingyu thought he didn't like that kind of place. 

Wonwoo stood beside Mingyu with such a glint in his eyes, Mingyu looked at him in awe. Before he knew it, Wonwoo dragged him to all the rides, even the Ferris wheel. Wonwoo was afraid of height but he looked so calm. 

Sitting beside him, Mingyu really had to tell him now. 

"Hyung."

"Not yet, Mingyu-ahh."

Wonwoo didn't look at him and just stared right ahead.

Then finally he turned to Mingyu. 

"There is another stop. I promise it's the last."

Mingyu nodded. 

 

They walked in silence. 

The path seemed familiar. 

Then it hit Mingyu.

"This-"

Wonwoo smiled at him. 

"Let's come in. I made a reservation."

Of course. Mingyu's favourite restaurant. 

"You can order whatever you want today, Kim Mingyu, I'm paying."

"No, hyung, I-"

"Gotcha!"

Mingyu was startled. This wasn't Jeon Wonwoo that he knew for the past few months. The Jeon Wonwoo, his boyfriend that he knew lately was a hard to reach person, always too busy to do anything, always so hard to call him or even just text him, his Jeon Wonwoo was a cold guy. 

This Wonwoo smiled so warmly at Mingyu. 

"I know you'll say no. So, I've requested the chef to cook his special dishes for us. We'll just have to wait for a bit."

Watching Wonwoo eat had always been entertaining. He ate like a kid. He still licked his fingers. Mingyu chuckled. Wonwoo smiled up at him again.

"Eat up! Or I'm going to eat all this by myself."

Mingyu felt a pang. It hurt. He missed Wonwoo. God, he really wanna hold this guy in front of him. He really wanna touch him. He wanted to be with him. 

"Sorry."

That was all Mingyu ended up saying. He felt crying already. He didn't mean to hurt Wonwoo. But he had no choice but to be honest. 

"I know."

Came Wonwoo's soothing voice. Wonwoo looked at him with unreadable look. 

They stared at each other for a while, both contemplating of what to say. 

"I know Mingyu-ahh. So this is the end of today, I guess. Ahhh, at least it ended well, right? We did a lot of things that we couldn't before. I'm really happy. Thank you, Mingyu-ahh."

Mingyu felt like crying, how could Wonwoo smile like that at him. 

"You have taught me a lot of things. I'm so thankful for that too. Also, all the time we've spent together, I'm always so happy. I'm so sorry for all of my mistakes. I'm sorry, Mingyu-ahh."

"Hyung."

Mingyu choked out. 

Wonwoo sighed. 

"As I told you, I know. And I'm really sorry for holding on to you all this time. I lo-..."

Silence

Mingyu couldn't look at Wonwoo anymore. He was so startled when Wonwoo grabbed his hand. He gave Mingyu a small smile. 

"Give it to him."

Their couple ring. 

God! 

What have Mingyu done? 

"Time's up. I have to go, Mingyu-ahh. You know, I wish nothing but happiness for you."

With that, Wonwoo walked away. 

Mingyu sat there in silence until he felt his tears. He knew he had made the biggest mistake then. He knew he had hurt not only Wonwoo, but also himself.


	2. Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo's POV

"JEON Wonwoo! Are you okay?"

Jeonghan screamed at him as if he had done something wrong. Wonwoo felt like crying. Jeonghan looked startled and hugged him. Wonwoo appreciated the hug, it felt warm and nice.

"I'm..... not. "

 

Then he started crying. Jeonghan didn't say anything and he just kept crying.

"I'm not okay, hyung. It hurts. It hurts so much I wanna die!"

Jeonghan broke the hug and glared at him. Wonwoo's heart hurt too much to care about that.

He cried harder. He screamed at Jeonghan and even hit him. Jeonghan didn't say anything.

After countless tissue paper, some water, some ice cream and what felt like eternity later, Wonwoo felt calmer. Jeonghan was running his hand through his hair and it felt nice. It used to be done by Mingyu.

Mingyu.

Right. The cause of his heartache. But still, he couldn't blame Mingyu. It wasn't his fault.

Wonwoo's tears ran down his cheeks again and he sighed.

"Do you want me to kill him?"

Typical Jeonghan. Wonwoo couldn't smile today though.

"I love him. I want to be with him." That's what Wonwoo wanted to tell Jeonghan. But of course he couldn't.

"Jihoon will willingly help and we'll get away with it. No one will know that we murder that bastard. Really, Kim Mingyu, I'm gonna make sure no one recognize his body, his corpse. He-"

Wonwoo's mind brought him back to Mingyu, again, as always. Today, everything just felt so gloomy and sad. Wonwoo thought about their moments together. His Kim Mingyu that he loved so dearly. His Kim Mingyu that loved him. "Did he even really love me?"

It felt so painful. Everything. Now, even their happy memories felt painful. "All this time, is it just me loving him? I really thought he has always loved me. I really thought he felt truly happy while being with me."

Wonwoo touched his ring. The couple ring that Mingyu gave him. The scene was so clear in his mind. How Mingyu shyly confessed to him. How their relationship grew. "Did it even ever start? I thought it grew. I thought-"

Jeonghan sighed so loudly and Wonwoo was brought back to reality.

"I love him."

"God! What do I do with you, Jeon Wonwoo? You're so stupid." Jeonghan scolded him lightly.

Wonwoo chuckled. Suddenly, it sounded so funny. He really was so stupid. He was so stupid and there was one more stupidity that he had to do. He had to prepare his heart.

 

 

"Gosh! Finally, you pick up! I have something I want to tell you, hyung. Are you busy now?"

Wonwoo missed him so bad. Hearing his voice gave him a lot of thought. But everything just hurt.

"Is it Mingyu?"

Jeonghan quickly took the phone away from Wonwoo.

"Yah!! How dare you, you piece of-"

Wonwoo grabbed his phone back and hang up.

"Hyung!"

"JEON Wonwoo!!"

"I'll take care of this."

"That's what you said last week! And all this time you're still with him? What's wrong with you?"

"I love him." Wonwoo almost said it out loud.

"I'll end it tomorrow. Just give me some more time."

"You make it sound like I'm your secret lover who demands you to break up with him. That guy is a jerk, Won. He doesn't deserve you. And you, you even proof it by yourself. How could you not want to kill him, really?"

"Because I love him."

Of course Wonwoo didn't get to say it.

He chuckled.

"I'm b... bre,, breaking... up with him tomorrow."

"Good! Or I'll have his head for dinner tomorrow."

Wonwoo gave him a small smile.

 

Wonwoo wanted to call Mingyu back. But his heart might not be able to take it so he settled with a text.

"Good. I have something to tell you too."

Mingyu's reply sounded so cold now. Or had it always sound do cold? Wonwoo wanted to know why. He wanted to know where it went wrong, since when, why?? He just had to cry himself to sleep again tonight because he wouldn't be getting his answer tonight. Tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow he would get his answer.

 

 

Mingyu showed up early, still handsome as ever and he looked well. Wonwoo was happy.

"I have something I want to tell you, hyung."

It hurt a bit. Mingyu just wanted to get it over with. But Wonwoo didn't ignore his calls and texts for weeks just to get it over with now. Wonwoo wanted more time with Mingyu.

"Let me be selfish and have you for myself for one more day, Kim Mingyu. Even if you don't love me. Even if you love him. Even if this is for the last time. I'll cherish it for life." Wonwoo smiled.

"I'll listen to you later. Just later, okay? Mingyu-ahh, I have somewhere I want to show you first. "

Of course Mingyu wouldn't agree again. But Wonwoo really needed this. He would kneel down to beg if he had too. Luckily, he didn’t need to kneel.

Mingyu agreed to go.

Grabbing Mingyu's hand, Wonwoo felt the pain again. He wanted to remember how it felt, having Mingyu's hand in his, or his in Mingyu's.

He had many places in mind. There were many things he didn't get to do with Mingyu this past three years they had been dating. Three years was indeed a very short time.

There was that one place that Wonwoo knew Mingyu would have liked, The Caratland. Mingyu talked about that place several times but they never got to go.

There were so many rides and Wonwoo excitedly took Mingyu to ride each and every one of them.

"Just for today, allow me to have you just for today. At least you'll have happy memories with me. At least, I'll pretend that you love me and really are having a good time with me. It's just us right now, being in love and happy, like how we're supposed to be. Kim Mingyu, I love you. Just for today, allow me to say it."

Wonwoo thought while lovingly staring at Mingyu. Mingyu was still his boyfriend for today. Mingyu was his, right. Mingyu who was in love with him. Mingyu who didn't cheat on Wonwoo with another guy. Mingyu who only had his eyes for Wonwoo. Mingyu whom Wonwoo really loved. Mingyu who was Wonwoo's world. Just for today.

 

Wonwoo was afraid of height. If you asked him any day to ride the Ferris wheel, he would say no in a heartbeat. But not day, for today, he'd say yes. Riding the Ferris wheel turned out to be as terrifying as he thought. He really wanted to grab Mingyu's hand. He really wanted to just hug Mingyu and hide in his chest. He-

Oh, right. Mingyu still wanted to break up with him. Looking out the window, suddenly it wasn't as terrifying as before. The thought of losing Mingyu was much more terrifying. He gripped his seat. He didn't want the ride to end. He didn't want today to end, because he only had today with Mingyu. He wanted to have him for a little longer.

But then, the ride had to come to an end at the end. There was only one last stop for Wonwoo.

 

 

The restaurant was still the same. Mingyu always took him here when he had something to celebrate. Suddenly, it hit Wonwoo that the last time Mingyu took him here was last year, when Wonwoo got the promotion. Had it been that long? Had Mingyu stopped loving him since then? Did Mingyu even really love him in the first place?

No! No more bad thoughts for today!

Mingyu looked like he would rather not be here. Maybe he really wanted to get this all done with. It hurt. But no room for sadness for now.

The food was still as delicious. Wonwoo asked the chef to prepare Mingyu's favourite. But he didn't seem to be enjoying his food that much.

Wonwoo just kept eating even when he wasn't hungry, even after he was so full. He wanted more time. He wanted to look at Mingyu for a little longer. He just-

"Sorry."

That was the cue. Wonwoo's happiness was coming to an end. Wonwoo couldn't cry in front of Mingyu though. He wouldn't.

"I know."

Actually he didn't know. He didn't know why Mingyu cheated on him with Minghao. He didn't know what went wrong. He didn't know why Mingyu was sorry. He didn't know what he did wrong. He just didn't want to know.

Wonwoo stared at the guy in front of him. He still didn't know. He was still Kim Mingyu.

He knew he still loved him. He knew Mingyu had brought him happiness.

 

"I know Mingyu-ahh. So this is the end of today, I guess. Ahhh, at least it ended well, right? We did a lot of things that we couldn't before. I'm really happy. Thank you, Mingyu-ahh."

Wonwoo was truly thankful to Mingyu. Mingyu was his first boyfriend, the one and only. His friends thought he would never get to date before he died, lol, that was what Jihoon told him. But then, Mingyu came. Wonwoo couldn’t imagine his life if Mingyu didn’t walk in to it. Wonwoo thought Mingyu was going to stay in it until the end. Wonwoo wanted him to. Wonwoo wanted to hold him again. But then, Wonwoo remembered, he had selfishly held onto Mingyu all this time. He shouldn’t do that.

"You have taught me a lot of things. I'm so thankful for that too. Also, all the time we've spent together, I'm always so happy. I'm so sorry for all of my mistakes. I'm sorry, Mingyu-ahh."

Three years was too short indeed. During that time though, Wonwoo had learnt a lot from Mingyu. He-

"Hyung."

God!

“Don’t call me like that. I really have to let you go. I really can’t be more selfish than this. But if only you could tell me that you want me to-“

Stop!

"As I told you, I know. And I'm really sorry for holding on to you all this time. I lo-..."

“What are you doing, Jeon Wonwoo? Did you just try to say I love you to Mingyu? Did you forget that he cheated on you with Minghao? Why did he cheat on you? Why did he kiss Minghao? You-“

“Stop! I know. I have to let Mingyu go now. There is just this one last thing to do.”

"Give it to him."

Wonwoo gave Mingyu his couple ring back.

“This is me saying good-bye, Kim Mingyu. I really want you to be happy.”

"Time's up. I have to go, Mingyu-ahh. You know, I wish nothing but happiness for you."

Wonwoo couldn’t look at Mingyu. He had to walk away, without looking back. If he did, he would run back to Mingyu, he would want to hold him again, and he would take Mingyu’s happiness away from him again. Everything hurt so much and he promised himself he wouldn’t cry in front of Mingyu. Mingyu promised Wonwoo that he wouldn’t hurt him, that he wouldn’t let him cry alone anymore. But as people say, some promises are meant to be broken.

 

“Good-bye, Kim Mingyu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ending (?)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR 2019


End file.
